


Rollerblades and cascades

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji has a crush, Indirect Kiss, Lúcio has a crush, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Genji goes rollerblading with Hana and Lúcio, desperately wanting to be cool. Written for the prompt: Indirect Kiss





	Rollerblades and cascades

Rollerblading should have come easy to him. He was a cybernetic ninja after all. When he had been fully human he could rollerblade with the best of them. But now, with his enhanced reflexes, he suddenly couldn’t.

It wouldn’t have been so embarrassing if he was with his brother, or maybe even with Jesse. But Lúcio and Hana? God he wanted to _die_.

It was even worse because Lúcio was just so _cool_. He used to be that cool, he could still be that cool if he just worked hard enough at it.

Push.

Glide.

For a blissful moment he had it. And then… just like that… he didn’t.

“Genji, man are you okay?” Lúcio asked, offering a hand to help him up off of the ground where he was, once again, laying.

“I am fine.” Still, Genji took the offered hand and used it to pull himself up, amazed at how even without stoppers on the front of his skates, Lúcio didn’t even move as Genji pulled at him. “I used to be very good at this.”   
  
“No doubt. I’ve heard of all of the shenanigans you used to get up to from Hanzo. It was impressive.” Lúcio gave him a grin, but Genji’s heart sank. If Lúcio was talking to Hanzo, no doubt he knew what a failure he had been in a lot of ways. He had drowned his frustration in sex and drugs and alcohol, preferring to spend his days and nights in a haze.

And now…

Lúcio was everything he had ever wanted to be and looking at him like he was still human.

Still whole.

And he was making a fool of himself.

Lúcio tilted his head, frowning softly. “Seriously man, you alright?” Genji nodded, thankful that his visor wasn’t transparent.

“Yes I am just adjusting to a different center of gravity now that I am….mostly metal.”

“Here, hold my hands.” Lúcio skated in front of him, keeping his hands outstretched towards Genji.

Hesitantly, Genji placed his hands in Lúcio’s, sensors in the metal registering the heat from Lúcio’s hands, and the grip the musician held him with.

  
“Don’t look at your feet. It tips you too far forward.” Lúcio’s words suddenly made him feel like a kid again, and he forced his head up, thankful once more that he was wearing the visor. Genji let himself skate along to Lúcio’s rhythm, thankful that he wasn’t making a fool out of himself.

It went along just fine for a moment or two longer, and then Genji began thinking about how he was moving, and how he hoped if he fell he didn’t knock into Lúcio. That started a chain reaction of sorts, his feet flying forward, knocking into Genji’s skates, arms attempting to windmill out to keep his balance, only to bring Lúcio crashing into his chest, knocking him backwards.

Genji sat stunned for a moment, faceplate sensors registering heat and mist and pressure, only for Genji to realize that Lúcio was, in a manner of speaking, kissing him. Steam pushed from his vents as all of his fans kicked into overdrive at that.

Sure Lúcio didn’t mean to kiss him, but a kiss was a kiss, especially from someone so handsome. Genji found himself even more smitten.

“Are you alright?” Genji asked when he found himself able to speak. Lúcio pulled back, a small string of spit connecting his mouth to Genji’s faceplate.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Lets… Continue skating?” He seemed dazed, but Genji was too. It was alright.

He’d remember this for as long as he lived.

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
